Kiibouma OneShot
by JazmanianDevil13
Summary: Kokichi gets a bit curious and asks Kiibo a couple of questions. One is good and one is bad. What are the questions and what does Kokichi do?


**Heyya~ I m back! This is a One~Shot that I thought for Kiibouma and so I decided to make it on here for you guys! There isn't very many Kiibouma fanfics on here, but that will change! I will make LOTS of them, since I do love this ship SOOO much! Anyways, enjoy~**

"Kiibo~," A familiar yell came from down the hallway.

 _I know that voice way to well._

I look behind me to see the Ultimate Supreme Leader himself, running towards me.

 _No matter how supreme_ __ _he may be, he's still short like a kid._

I glare slightly, but I ask kindly,"What do you want, Kokichi?"

 _Kokichi and I are friends now somehow. It's not the friendliest friendship, since Kokichi still asks me the dumbest questions about me being a robot and it ends up into an argument._

 _He surprisingly doesn't make robophobic comments anymore, so that's the one good thing he's done so far._

He jumps onto my back and wraps his arms around my neck.

Instantly, I grab his legs from falling.

 _Like I said, he's just like a kid._

"Kiibo~, Can I ask you some questions?"

His trademark smirk was plastered on his face.

 _Knowing that smirk, he's up to something..._

I sigh.

"I told you not to ask anymore inappropriate questions," I say sternly.

He frowns and makes a pouty face like a little kid.

"It's not thaaat bad," He whines.

I think for a few seconds before answering,"Fine, what is it?"

Kokichi's eyes instantly light up and he squeezes his arms tighter around me.

"Soooo, do robots have romantic feelings?"

My mind went blank for a second.

 _Why would he ask such a question?_

It takes a few moments, but I finally respond,"Robots do indeed have romantic feelings, just like any other feelings."

"Wooow!"

He seems pretty interested of what I have to say, but I'm not sure if he's lying or not.

He instantly shoots another question at me.

"Can...robots be...you know...turned on?"

The question caught me offguard and I dropped Kokichi, which he landed on his feet.

My face turns red and a little steam comes off my body.

"What kind of question is that!?"

He shrugs and smiles innocently, waiting for me to answer.

I sigh, my face still red.

"Y-Yeah, they do," I answer.

"Ooh~ So they do huh...," He says mischievously and smiles.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

I compose myself and ask him nervously,"What are you up to...?"

A weird feeling rose up in my chest, signaling that Kokichi was up to something.

"Nothing baad...I don't think," He replies with an innocent look on his face.

I shake my head and turn away from him.

I start walking towards the opposite direction of Kokichi, but I feel a hand grab mine and pull me down.

My eyes widen and I lose my balance.

I didn't fall though, someone caught me.

I tried to see who it was, but the person moved their other hand to cover my eyes.

"I'm not done with you yet, Kiibo~," I hear the Ultimate Supreme Leader whisper in my ear.

A blush comes across my face.

 _What is Kokichi doing!?_

Suddenly, I feel something soft press against my shoulder.

It felt like...lips.

A strange sensation shot through my body instantly as the "lips" moved up my shoulders and towards my neck.

My blush deepened and my body's functions stopped.

I couldn't move now.

The "lips" pressed gently against my neck and continued upwards slowly.

My whole face turned red and steam came out of my body.

The weird sensation grew more and more.

 _Is...my body...enjoying this?_

 _..._

The "lips" pull away and my eyes get uncovered.

His hand pulls away from mine.

I turn towards him slowly, almost falling backwards from feeling dazed.

Kokichi grinned, amused by my actions.

"You really enjoyed that, huh? I didn't think that _that_ would work on you, but now I know you're definitely sensitive."

I couldn't answer.

As much as I wanted to tell him off for doing that, I just couldn't.

All my functions are malfunctioning from too much heat.

"Are you in heat?" He teases.

Before I could do anything, Kokichi ran off with a huge smile on his face without saying another word.

 _How dare he leave me like this..._


End file.
